Earthward
by canadianmerc
Summary: My first fic. What if one day humans were not alone in the universe. Chapter 4 is up. review it please.
1. war come home

"Ratchet" said Clank. "Ugh" moaned Ratchet "5 more minutes of sleep please". "Sorry Ratchet you have bridge duty today". Ratchet rolled out of bed and got his armour on and started to walk to the bridge. He came to the lift got in and waited till it got to the other side of the ship and got off and walked into the bridge.

He walked in and it was loud as usually Sasha was barking order. There was talking all over the place. Ratchet got to his seat next to Angela. He asked "Angela anything new today" "No same old we can't find the general". She responded. Incoming transmission yelled one of the troopers. It's an emergency message from a unknown user yelled another. "Turn it on then" Sasha said. "Sir" respond the trooper. He turned it on.

What came up was a creature that looked like a less buff Qwark but had 5 fingers he was wearing a dirty camouflage uniform and had a small black helmet on. "This is Captain Jack Scoot". "I and my unit are held up in house on Main Street any unit near by we need assistants ASAP". "Sir" cried one of the men in the unit. "There breaking through". Right then the door blasted open by a robotic commando the ones the general used and the camera was blown to bits.

"Trooper did you get a trace on that video?" Sasha asked. "Yes madam, it's coming from the milky way galaxy but…." "But what trooper" Sasha asked. "It's 1 year old". "Ok people this message might be one year old but it are only lead on the general. So we are going to that planet. Trooper takes us to the planet" Sasha said. "Yes madam we will be there in about 1.5 days". The trooper said as he typed in the location of the planet and boom they went into light speed. Ratchet was excited everyone was they might of just found the general.

* * *

"Sergeant we can't hold out for much longer" said a worried private. "Private we got to hold on till Captain Watson's unit can support us or till that bridge is in the water don't forget we are special OP, we can do any job. " said Sergeant Jake Bennet. Right then a lot of enemies started charging across the bridge. "Here come those bastards, no mercy." Yelled Captain Teller. Jake picked up his M16 and dove behind a sandbag. He took aim through one of the firing slot and shoot at one of the robots. It took about 10 bullets but he brought it down. He quickly turned and asked Captain Teller "How long till Watson is here to reinforce us". "15 minutes" Teller responded. "Oh god" one of the soldiers cried. Jake looked over to see the solider have his arm blown right off. He hit the ground in a bloody heap died.

Jake took aim and shoot at another robot hit it in the fuel line and it blew up taking 2 others with it. But now they were getting close and taking shoots at them. Jake took another couple shoots and took down a ninja robot. Beside him a ninja had stabbed Teller. Teller fell to his knees. Jake took his colt revolver and shoot the ninjas head off.

Jake picked Teller up and ran out of the safety of the barricade and ran to the near by Truck where the medics were. He ran back to the line as he was dodging blaster fire, to see that they were in big trouble the enemy was past the bridge and was about 20 feet from the trench. Jake pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin and threw it at the enemy. It took out about 10 robots. Jake took his M16 and shot it at the enemy. He realised that with Teller down he was in command.

The enemy sent a second wave this time with a walker in it. "Where are you Rachel" Jake said to himself. The walker was closing and it was shooting it mini guns. Jake had no way to bring it down. The enemy was in the trench now and Jake had the retreat or lose the whole platoon. At the very second he was about to pull out. An Abraham tank turned the corner and shot the walker right in the center blowing it up. That seemed to stun the enemy and Jake used this to push the enemy out of the trench.

The battle had shifted now the Rachel's platoon was giving them support. They pushed them back to the bridge. That is when Jake saw it, it was small creature it was wearing green armour and it had a brown stripped face. Jake shot it in the torso with the M16 but it did nothing. The creature pulled out what looked like a cannon and blew off a soldiers head all that was left of the head was a fractured skull.

Jake heard the familiar sounds of a jet engine as a jet flew over the bridge and then he heard a whine of dropping bombs then the buzz of going deaf from the explosion as the bridge was blown up to nothing more than a pile of rubble. After every ones hearing came back everyone cheered at there success. But then Jake looked at the ground to see many dead bodies and body parts litter the streets.

Jake was poked from behind to see Captain Rachel. "Hello Rachel, one question" said Jake. "Ok what is it" she said. "What took you so long we were almost going to pull back" he said. "Well I thought you special OP guy could do any job" she said with a smile. "Well er you see ah that because… I got nothing." He said. "See you later" he said as he walked to the truck he brought Teller too. "How is Teller"? "He's going to live" said the doctor.


	2. Down To Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank. **

As Sergeant Jake Bennet stood at the top of the new river command building he was watching as the remaining 4 snipers in his unit were taking shoots at the enemy across the river. "Got one" said a private near by. Jake walked down the stair from the roof of the hospital down to 3rd floor. He walked around a corner. Thinking about the battle 3 ½ hours ago. He rounded another corner walked some more till he came to a room with 2 doors with 2 men waiting outside.

"Do you have clearance to be in here" said one of solider with a thick Russian accent. Jake showed them his keycard. They moved out of the way and let him through. Jake walked through the door to see a room which was full of computers, radios and had a Canadian flag in the middle. Right next to it was a desk which had a map of the red river and had troop placement all over it. There were also people all over the place studying maps and working on computers.

He walked up to Rachel who was in command till Major Roberts could come in from the old river command. He ask "Rachel how long till Major Roberts is here." "He called about 10 minutes ago to say that they packed up the last of the supplies and are going to be here in 30 minutes." She responded. "So Rachel how did you get you become a captain" Jake asked. "I took a………" she was cut off mid sentence when an alarm started to go off. "Sir, the enemy has a battle cruiser over us. They have open there loading bay doors." Said one of the troopers.

"We need to retreat. Jake take what ever remains of Teller platoon and try to hold off the enemy as we transfer the data on these computers". "Got it" He said. He quickly ran out of the room and took out his radio. Turning it on as he was running down the stair. "All units meet me outside the main door in 5." He said.

He got there and everyone was ready. "OK here is situation, the enemy has parked over us and is going to drop troops soon so are mission is to try and hold them back till the hospital can be evacuated. So lets set up some defence by this entrance". He ordered. "Sir" they said. After 10 minutes they had a wall of sand bag in front of the door.

* * *

"Oh your dead now Skidd" said Ratchet as Skidd and him where playing Robotic Ninja on the VG-9000. "That what you think" said Skidd. That second Skidd's ninja turned around and did a run attack on Ratchet's ninja killing it. "Damnit" said Ratchet. At that moment the doors to Ratchet's quarter slide open and Sasha walked in. "Ok boys we will be in Earth orbit in about an hour so get ready". She said.

After she left Ratchet got up and went to his sleeping quarters. He went into his personal armoury. He entered the code and walked in it was a amazing room full of guns and armour. The room it self was a silver walled room about the size of 4 closets. Ratchet thought to himself well this is a diplomatic mission to try to ally with the humans. So he took his Flux rifle, Blitz cannon and Blaster for weapons. He took the new prototype fusions cell armour which was red all over and had no helmet.

He left the armoury and quickly picked up Clank. He ran to the bridge where the mission briefing was being held. When he got there the whole team that was going on the mission was there. The team included Ratchet, Angela and two squad of ranger elites. He took his seat and big Al walked to stage. He began to talk.

"Ok folk this is Earth" After he said that a big holo image of Earth came up. "We know very little about the humans. What we do know is that they use projectile weapons. There planet is at constant civil war. The only other piece of information we know is that there are 8 fractions which are very powerful. The humans call these 8 fractions the G-8." As he said that about a ½ of the northern part of earth lit up. "So your mission is to try to make contact with the humans in this fraction" He pointed to the northern fraction on the western part of Earth. "Everyone got that" He finished. Everyone nodded. At that moment the intercom came on "We have arrived at Earth." It said.

Ratchet leapt out of his seat and ran to the hanger. He ran onto the lift and as soon as he got across he ran again to the hanger. Then he realized something, he forgot Clank. "Shit" He said. But then the team got off the lift and Angela was caring Clank. She walked up to Ratchet and passed him Clank. Ratchet caught him and Clank looked pissed. "Ahh sorry" said Ratchet. "Organic life form can be jerks sometime" Clank said. He threw Clank onto his back and walked to the dropships. They started to get on when Sahsa ran out. She ran up to Ratchet. "Ratchet I got a present for you" she said. "What is it" Ratchet said with excitement in his voice. She quickly embraced him and kissed him. He was not expecting this. "Ratchet you got something on your face" said Angela with annoyances in her voice. "What" he said after he was done kissing Sasha. "Never mind you got it off" she said as she got the dropship.

Ratchet buckled him self into his seat in the dropship. He was daydream about Sasha. Before he knew it they where half way down to Earth. Clank then said "don't you find it weird that all the humans in the G-8 are in the north." "Maybe the best resources are up North" said Angela. "That got to be it" said Clank. After a couple more moments they had entered Earth atmosphere. They landed and Ratchet took of his restraints.

The door opened and one of the trooper got shoot and fell off the ship Ratchet quickly got off the dropship and dived behind a metal vehicle as more trooper where getting shoot and falling over dysfunctional. Ratchet looked over the vehicle and saw that the enemy was on top of a hill. He watched as Angela ran to him and slide right next to him. She said "maybe we should surrender". "Not a chance" Ratchet declared. Ratchet pulled out his flux rifle and aimed at what looked like the human commander. He fired right when the human moved but Ratchet was able to hit him in the arm.

* * *

"Son of bitch my arm" said Jake Bennet as he fell to the ground after being shot in the arm. "Man down" cried one of the troopers by him. The medic rushed in and quickly put pressure on the now bloody arm. After a minute the medic took some gauze and rapped it around Jake's arm. Jake quickly got up but the medic pulled him down. "Your in no shape to fight your arm is in bad shape" he said. Jake ignored him and got to the firing step and took aim at another droid and shot. The droid took a step back before falling over.

Right after the droid fell the enemy put the white flag up. "Oh my god there surrendering" said one of the trooper. "I don't trust them it might be a trap" said Jake. "I don't think so we whooped them pretty bad" Said the same trooper. "Ok here is what we will do I will take a squad down to take them prisoner if this is a trap then the rest of the unit will open up on them from here" whispered Jake.

Jake picked the men he was to take and jumped over the sandbags. He slowly walked to the car. Every step felt like another nail in his coffin. When he finely made it to the car he saw them there where only two of them they had orange and yellow fur much different that the average alien. "Hand where I can see them" said Jake. They both put up there hands. "Good you know English, welcome to Earth" said Jake. Jake grabbed for the males hand and put the bindings on them. Then he put them on the females. "Get up" snapped Jake. They obeyed and got up. "Now walked towards that hill" ordered Jake. They obeyed and with guns pointed at them walked toward the hill.


	3. Sasha's secret

**I don't own Ratchet and Clank, just Jake Bennet.**

"What is going on what happen to them" yelled Sahsa to one of the soldiers on the Phoenix. "I don't know Madam they must have been ambushed or something" said the trooper. "we got to send some troops to see if there still alive" said Sasha. "Sasha we would be wasting more troops the group that ambushed them might be there still" Said Chris the leader of all ground forces in this operation. "I'm your captain I demand that you try to save them" yelled Sasha. She grabbed for her pistol. Chris saw that and pulled his own. "I said no; don't let your personal feelings get in the way of the operation. You don't think that I don't want to send a invasion fleet to whip the leader of these rebs. He killed my family on Metropolis when they attacked it." Said Chris before he stormed off. He was right. But Sasha loved Ratchet so much. She cried he was going to be a father.

* * *

"Finely sometime off" said Jake. "What are you going to do" said Private Tom "untouchable" Martian. "I'm going down to the bar and relaxing with some beer and darts." Said Jake. "I'm hitting the sack" said Tom. Rachel turned the corner. "I'm hitting the sack right after this" said Tom as he walk in front of Rachel. Dumbass thought Jake. "Hey want to go somewhere tonight baby" said Tom. "Not with you" said Rachel. "Oh come on don't be hard to get I'll go easy on you." Said Tom. "Get away you sick Bastard" Rachel scream as she punched him hard in the nose. He fell to the ground his nose dripping blood and Rachel walked over him and got on her way. "It looks like your nickname only comes true on the battlefield" said Jake. Jake continued to walk to the pub.

Jake entered the pub it was not very crowded. Music was playing, there were three guys playing darts. Jake sat down and order a beer. He drank some and walked over to the dart board. "Someone pass me some darts". They chucked 3 darts to him. "Lets see how good you are sarge" said on of the troopers. After winning two games. Jake had a couple more beers and went to his room. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Ratchet thought he was going to die but no they took him and Angela to a small little room with no visible exit except a door that was locked. They took Clank so there was no way through the door. He was scared no one knew he was alive on the Phoenix. But at least Angela was with him. "Do you think there going to kill us" said Angela. "I hope not but they think we are part of the rebels army". She walked over to him. She sat down beside him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'm scared Ratchet" she said. He looked at her. She look at him there eyes meet. They head moved closer to each other and there lips meet for about 30 seconds. Ratchet leaped back. "What have I done" said Ratchet. He looked like he was sick. Angela got up and walked to him. "Please Angela leave me alone." Ratchet said She walked to her bed and laid down and closed her eyes. Ratchet did the same.

When Ratchet got up he felt sick about what happened. Angela was up already. "I'm so sorry Ratchet I didn't mean to." She said. "Its not all your….." he was cut off when the door open and two human walked in one of the grabbed Ratchet. "Fucking Apes let me go" He screamed. One of them ejected him with something. He fell asleep again.

* * *

Jake woke up with one hell of a head ache. He grabbed for some Advil but could not find it. "Looking for this" said Rachel said as she threw the pills at Jake. Jake opened his eyes and fell out of bed. "How did you get in here." He asked as he was getting pants on. "You left the room unlocked." She said. "Ever heard of knocking" he said as he button up his shirt. "I did you were in your drunken coma" she said. Jake was finely dressed. "Ok Jake we got to interrogate some prisoners." She ordered. They walked to the room with the prisoner. "What is the plan" said Jake. "Your the bad cop, I'm good cop" said Rachel as she opened the door and they walked in.

Jake walked in and sat on his seat so he was leaning forward on the backrest. Rachel sat right next to them. In front of them was the male alien. "So fuzz ball tell me were is your attack ship" said Jake. The alien did not respond. "Tell me or I will pull out one hair at a time till you do" said Jake. "Calm down Jake" said Rachel. "fine" said Jake with a smile on his face. "Ok little guy what is your name" asked Rachel. "Ratchet" he said. "So you do get names" said Jake. "So Ratchet why are you on Earth for" asked Rachel. "Me and Angela were supposed to ask you human to help use topple the Rebels control in the system" said Ratchet. "Sure you were then as soon as we let you into are command centre you were going to kill us all, Eh" said Jake. "No, the group that attacked you broke off from the galactic republic and make the confederate republic it failed but there still alive" Said Ratchet. "We will see about this you could be lying like most of your race." Said Jake as the two of them got up and walked into the hallway. "I don't think he is lying" said Rachel. "We will take him to command and let the general have the final say" said Jake.

* * *

Must escape thought Ratchet. He stood up and looked around he could not see anything till he looked up and saw a vent. He jumped for it but could not reach. He pushed a table and put a chair on top. He tried again he was able to grab it. He hanged with one arm and with his other used his claws to cut at the concrete that held the cover to the wall. After a couple minutes it was free, Ratchet fell and hit the ground hard. It hurt but he got up and jumped at the vent again. He grabbed the inside and dug his claws into it. He lifted himself into the vent. After he got inside he started to crawl in the vent. He crossed one exit after another. Till he came to one that looked like it could have useful stuff inside it. Ratchet broke the cover open and fell into the room. Luckily he landed on his feet. He stood up and looked around. There were lockers all over the place. He opened one it had ton of boxes. He open one to see it held clips. Must be ammo thought Ratchet he took some. He opened another locker and a gun was inside Ratchet took it and put a clip inside of the gun. He walked to the door. He opened it to see three humans pointing guns at him. "Drop the weapon fuzzy" said one. Ratchet dropped the gun. The humans walked up to him. One of them hit him in the head. Ratchet hit the ground and blacked out. 


	4. Coalition of the Willing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and/or Clank.**

Sasha walked into Ratchet quarters. It was one hell of a mess in there. Clothes all over the place and it smell like a wet Lombax. She looked around; she missed Ratchet she needed to be by something that reminded her of him. She laid on his bed it was uncomfortable but it was familiar. She looked at his shelf there was a box on top. Sasha walked up to it. It was black and said Ratchet special box do not open. She opened it any ways. It held some private magazines. Pervert she thought. She took thoughts out. She found some weapon plans a poem that was half done. The last thing in there was a little red box. Sasha picked it up and opened it. It held a golden ring with a diamond on it. He was going to propose to me Sasha thought. She cried some and then left Ratchet's room after putting the box back together.

* * *

Ratchet started to wake up he could see nothing. When his vision started to clear. He saw that he was in a vehicle. Angela was across from him and there were six humans in the truck. Two of them had there helmets off. "Jake and Chris why are your helmets off" said a female voice. "Well Cap it is like a hundred degrees in there" said one of them. Then Ratchet noticed that one of them was the same Jake that had threatened to kill him. Then Jake brown eyes shifted from the Captain to Ratchet. "It looks like one of the fuzz balls has woken up, Rachel" said Jake. Everyone eyes turned to Ratchet. "Where are you taking me" asked Ratchet. "To a nice wall so we can shoot you" said Jake. "That is barbaric" said Ratchet. "So is the slavery of 4 billion humans" said Jake. "Go easy on him he not use to are ways" said Rachel. "Fine" said Jake. 

For the next few minutes it was completely silent until. "Boom" one of the solider head was blown to nothing more than red dust. "Jesus Christ" yelled one of the soldiers who had a surprised look on his face. Machines guns hit the truck. Two more soldiers were hit. The truck turned drastically and smashed into a wall. Ratchet flew through the air he landed hard in the middle of the truck. When his vision cleared he saw only one of the human soldiers up. The solider was at the end of the truck she held a weapon. She took one shot and then pulled back on a lever and a bullet came out. She took another shoot and did the same thing. Ratchet looked behind him to see Angela get up. Then he saw Jake get off of Rachel. Jake took out his own weapon as Rachel was getting up. "Everyone into the building right over there now" said Rachel as she pointed to a near by building. Jake and the other trooper ran to the building and went inside. "Now you two" said Rachel pointing to them. Ratchet and Angela got up and ran to the building. Ratchet got in first then Angela and ten seconds later Rachel. "What the plan cap" said the other solider. "We are going to hold this position till we can get support" said Rachel.

* * *

It was about 30 minutes after they got into the house. Rachel was trying to get command on the radio and Jake and Amanda were trying to hold off a least 6 destroyer class bots. Time was running out and so was ammo. Jake emptied another clip of ammo at one of the window were the bot was. The clip fell out of the gun and Jake put another one in his gun. "Jake maybe you should save as many bullets as you can" said Amanda. "I'll think about it" said Jake. After he said that the enemy sent a barrage of plasma there way. Jake hit the ground fast. After the barrage Amanda got onto a knee and took aim and fired another bullet. "Hit one" Yelled Amanda. Rachel voice came on from Jakes walkie-talkie "I just got through to command there sending a dropship to pick us up" said Rachel. "About time" said Jake. Right then about 8 destroyer class bots charged the house that they were in. Jake fumbled for his walkie-talkie. "Rachel need back-up, now" said Jake. Moments later Rachel burst through the door with her weapon. 

Jake took aim at one of the bots and fired at it, it fell quickly. Jake turned and fired at another one it took the rest of the clip but it fell. 12 more bots emerged from the building. "we are going to get overrun, retreat" said Rachel. Amanda and Rachel ran into the other room. Jake took a couple more shots before he bolted to the backroom. When he got there Rachel slammed the door and pushed on it so nothing could get through. "What are we going to do" said Amanda. About ten seconds after she said that a claw smashed into the door. Jake quickly pulled out his assault rifle and fired at the robot. It retreated from the hole. Then it rammed into the door. Jake fired at the robot again.

* * *

Ratchet looked up to see the metal fist smash into the door. He saw Jake fire at the robot twice. Another robot rammed into the door making it break more. This was the first time that Ratchet had noticed that Clank was in the room since he got up. "Clank" he whispered. Clanked booted up and looked at Ratchet. "Clank get me out of these handcuffs" Ratchet whispered. Clank jumped off the table and walked up to Ratchet. Clank used his hand to chop the handcuff in half. Ratchet moved his hands in front of him and turned around. He picked up clank and shook him. "Thank you, buddy. But it took you long enough". Ratchet whispered. "Your welcome Ratchet, stop shacking me please" Said Clank. "Oh sorry Clank" said Ratchet. "Umm Ratchet don't forget about her" said Clank pointing to a handcuffed and gagged Angela. "I told her to shut up. But no she kept talking, and then they gagged her". Ratchet crawled over to her as the robots shooting at the human soldiers. He untied her gag. Then clank chopped her handcuffs. "About time that you guys got free" Angela said. "Your welcome" they both said. 

"Ok we need a plan" said Angela. "I got one. We use the shock cannon I hide in Clank to kill the death bots and then the humans will see we are on there side". "That might work it worth a try" said Angela. "Ok on my mark pass me the gun Clank, got that." "Yes, Ratchet hope this works" said Clank. "OK 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 now" said Ratchet as he leapt up as Clank launched his shock gun. Ratchet caught it and ran at the humans who were at the door trying to hold back the robots. Ratchet stop when one of the humans pulled a gun on him. "Stop right there fuzz ball" said the male solider. "Please trust me we are here to save you trust me please" said Ratchet. "Jake we have no choose we need to trust him." Said one of the female troopers. Right then the door was finely broken open and right when one of the troopers was about to step inside the room, Ratchet opened fire on with his shock gun. After two shots the robot fell. After Ratchet ran out of ammo all but two of the robots were taken out. Right then the humans opened up on the other two robots and they both fell. The human soldiers turned to Ratchet and they looked at him with a surprised look on there face.

"I told you I was on your side" said Ratchet. Right then Angela with Clank on her back came out from there hiding spot. "Ok now that we know that I guess you not getting killed today" said Jake. "So is it just you three" said Amanda. "No we got a starship to support us" said Angela. "So maybe we can win this war" said Rachel. "It's still a long shot" said Jake. Right then the noise of a helicopter came from the distance. Everyone ran out to the street to see a Blackhawk helicopter land on the street. "Hurry up this area is covered in enemy forces" said the helicopter gunner. Everyone ran to the helicopter and got on. Right then the enemy started to swarm the helicopter. The gunner opened up on the robots. The helicopter took off. When the helicopter was over the buildings a robot smashed through the cockpit window and killed both pilots. The helicopter took a downward turn and flew right towards the ground. The helicopter hit the ground and everything was black.


End file.
